


Bad Thoughts

by HappilyInhuman



Series: Bad Thoughts [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fingering, Innocent Jerome, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Jerome Valeska is legitimately innocent-and it gives Detective Jim Gordon bad thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RigorMorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/gifts).



> Prompt by RigorMorton:  
> How bout a Gorleska with an innocent Jerome. Like how he was when we were first introduced to him. His mom was still a bitch, only he didn't kill her, or go crazy but him and Jim still met at the circus and end up alone in his trailor? Rest is up 2 u
> 
> I did add a bit onto your idea. Jim ended up with an inner pervert so I just ran with it. There were some funny/interesting scenes from that episode that I wanted to sneak on the end there, like the one where Harvey deduces that Jim got laid, so I re-purposed some of that dialogue into it. I think all in all it was a labour of love.

Jim wasn't truly a circus kind of guy, but he understood Lee was an outgoing person and so he had agreed to go with her. He'd been surprised to find he'd actually been sort of getting into watching the show when that fight suddenly broke out. At first everyone around them had thought it was a part of the act, but when that glass shattered, so did the crowd's cluelessness. He knew he had to take control of the situation, and a look toward Lee gave him the go-ahead.

 

"G.C.P.D." He raised his badge, but no one paid him any mind. Somewhere in the middle of the scene a clown got sucker-punched. "Everybody _freeze_."

 

Both of the men who seemed to be the cause of the fight decided to act completely clueless once he was questioning them at the scene. That gave him a feeling he was going to have to do a lot of work to figure out the truth. The circus' announcer just gave him a 'beats me,' and on the inside Jim Gordon was a really ticked off cop for a few seconds there.

 

He didn't even _try_ to sound convincing, that bastard.

 

When Leslie was able to get the two fighting ex-lovebirds to spill the beans about Lila, it was like a miracle. They were never going to figure out anything from the self-secluding circus adults, so it was a good thing, really, that Mary had loose lips.

 

He and Lee went, with the help and direction of the announcer, to Lila Valeska's trailer right afterward. He didn't miss though, the look in the announcer's eyes when he had first asked the man where Lila was and to take them to her.

 

The man led them to a silver trailer with a few circus buckets overturned in front of it. On top of the overturned buckets sat the cage where Lila Valeska clearly kept her snake - if the words SNAKE DANCER printed at the top of the cage were anything to go by. The man who'd led them there went up, ignoring the two steps that led to the door and just leaning over to knock.

 

When the door opened Jim had been expecting a woman beautiful enough to fight over, but instead a redheaded teenager peeked out shyly. The face was still an angelic one, perfectly carved features looking out at them. The boy seemed, at first, to shield himself behind the door slightly. He was inquisitive, but clearly still afraid a knock at the door could mean a predator of some sort.

 

"G.C.P.D. We need to speak to Lila." He called to the boy over the ten or so feet which separated them.

 

Hearing G.C.P.D. clearly calmed the kid's nerves, because he grabbed his coat and left the trailer to speak with him, "She's not here." He began, stepping down off the last step and beginning to pull his coat on, "Why? What's happened?"

 

Jim just kept looking at him, "Where is she?" He asked, trying not to be too distracted by the long slim form that had been revealed when the boy left the dwelling and stepped into the cool air. It was distracting. He tried to stop his thoughts, _This kid can't be more than eighteen, you're a cop, and you have a girlfriend._ He repeated to himself. But it was hard because he'd come to this trailer looking for someone he expected to be beautiful and, _well_ , he'd found someone beautiful alright.

 

The boy continued to get his jacket on. "U-uh," He stuttered in nervousness, and Jim had to internally kick himself to clear out the thoughts of the word _cute._ "I don't know. She was supposed to be home ages ago."

 

"You a relative?" Jim asked, too distracted by the pale skin peeking out from the collar of the boy's plaid shirt to speak in complete sentences.

 

"I'm her son, Jerome." The boy replies, looking at Jim with worried eyes.

 

"Jerome-" He says, testing the name on his lips, and something about it just feels right. "When did you last see her?"

 

The boy hardly needs to think about it, "This morning. She was here when I left for the library." _Library?_ Damn, now Jim _really_ needed to stop thinking about the kid this way-he was clearly an innocent. He paused, mortified when the thought only makes him even more aroused. It's made even worse, of course, when the filthy side of his brain follows it up with a nice, _Wonder if he's a virgin..._

 

He tries to blink the thoughts away.

 

The announcer speaks then and Jim wonders if this is his moment-his shining crown moment-the moment when he can move something in front of his crotch to hide it, unnoticed.

 

"Relax, Jerome. This gentleman is just here because Owen and Al had a disagreement." _Yeah, that's_ all _I'm here for,_ Jim's dirty side repeats sarcastically inside his head. Jim wants so badly to kick the dirty voice in his head. "Your mother's fine." The announcer tells the worried Jerome, "Gone on a spree, no doubt. You know how she is."

 

"A spree?" The boy's eyes look at the larger man in worry and offense, "Without her hat? Her coat? Her purse?" He asks the man, eyes hurt, like a kicked puppy. The boy looks at Jim and Lee for a moment, willing them to listen to him. He knows something is wrong, and when he looks at the snake, the boy's eyes widen. "Look at Sheba!" He says, turning toward the snake's cage and just touching the bars lightly. "She's distraught," he explains, "She knows something's wrong."

 

He doesn't know if it's his preference for the boy, or wanting to agree with anything so that he can get out of there and deal with the aching erection he's developed, but he agrees. "The snake _does_ seem to be agitated."

 

"Sir, heh-" The circus announcer says, and it seems to be a last-effort attempt, "...She's what you call a party girl. Back in the morning with her knickers in a handbag. Sure as eggs." But Jim is more interested in watching Jerome's pretty features and the way they move. It's because of this that he doesn't miss the way the announcer's words slap the kid in the face.

 

So he jumps to defend his honor, "But she didn't take her handbag, did she?" The man seems to realise he can't fight Jim's logic, and so he steps out of his personal space again. "How fast does an animal like that move?" He asks the boy about Sheba.

 

"Uh, fast walking pace. They rely on surprise, mainly."

 

"Let Her out." He orders.

 

The boy gives him a look, like he wants to be alarmed, but hopes he just misheard, "I'm sorry?"

 

"Let Her out."

 

Not too soon afterward the snake is gliding easily over the grass and hay of the circus, tongue slithering as she leads the humans to her master. The snake leads them past trailers just like the one Jerome shares with his mother, past numerous tents, past plenty of circus folk, and finally to a semi-busy area where an old truck bed was covered with a tarp. There were a few bales of hay on the ground in front, and the snake slithered past them on her way up under the tarp.

 

The snake had found her master, Jim realised, and he came forward to grip the tarp before tearing it away.

 

A ghastly sight was revealed, Jerome's mother's body lying in the truck bed all bloody and mangled, neck all wrecked. Circus folk all around the area gave gasp and collected around the area to look in on the tragedy.

 

The kid was on the ground before Jim even turned, true tears of fear and sadness streaming down his cheeks. He was just a kid, just eighteen, and while his mother was horrible to him, seeing her that way - he wanted nothing more than to comfort him. Unfortunately, there were other issues to address:

 

"You knew she was here." He accused the circus announcer, angrily.

 

"No." The man attempted, though his eyes were closed and he wouldn't look at Jim.

 

Jim got quiet, "Look at me."

 

The announcer opened his eyes. They were guilty eyes, and he took a deep, slow breath. "She was like that when we found her." Jim took one last look at Lila, bloodied and mangled, before urging Lee and Jerome to leave the scene.

 

"I am the M.E., Jim," Lee points out, "Let me stay here and wait for the others."

 

"Well _someone_ needs to take this kid home, Lee." Jim says, and he hopes she might have enough maternal instinct for it to sway her, but he's not that lucky. She just keeps staring up at him, pretending to be clueless about what he wants. They stare off for a few moments before Jim gives up, "Fine, I'll take the kid home..." And he knows it's a bad idea because he has no idea what might happen if he's alone with the kid.

 

Jerome is still teary, but he's not crying as badly as he had been. When Jim takes his arm, he looks up in question-but generally seems to understand that Jim is the _good guy_ and that he doesn't have anything to be afraid of. He shuffles off behind the detective, who tries to make smalltalk in the hopes it might comfort the kid to talk a bit.

 

"So how old are you, Jerome?" He asks.

 

The boy sniffles, "I'm eighteen." Jim's inner pervert is wailing, _He's legal! He's legal! Legal!_ The boy pauses, realising he has a question of his own, "What's your name?"

 

"My name is Jim Gordon," He answers, no hesitation, "I'm a detective with the G.C.P.D."

 

The boy looks up at him with big sad eyes as they approach his trailer, "So you'll find out who killed my mother?" He asks, because he had known Jim was with the G.C.P.D. but hadn't known he was a detective before. Jim gave him a look which made him rethink his choice of words. "...You'll try?"

 

Jim gives a sad smile, "Of course." Jim pats him on the back, "Hey, you're doing well after what just happened, you're a brave kid, I can tell."

 

Something puts a frown on Jerome's face. The teenager stops moving for a moment, eyes downcast, he wants to tell Jim the truth. Something about Jim makes him comfortable enough to be honest about his mother. Jim stops too and steps back to talk to him. Jerome begins, "It's hard to cry for long when she made my life miserable every day. When I was a punching bag and nothing more to her..." The teen breathes slowly, "I cared about my mother, I just wish she'd cared about me." The redhead looks up at Jim with eyes bearing his soul, and Jim sees something there.

 

"No one's ever going to treat you like that again," Jim tries to tell him, "I promise," he begins leading Jerome home again.

 

Before long they're standing in front of Jerome's trailer, and the slightly shorter man starts to head toward his trailer. He looks back at the detective in question though, "Do you want to come in? I can make you something to drink-"

 

Jim waves it off, "No, but thanks. I need to go talk to the announcer and find out what he knows about what happened to your mother."

 

"If it's this late and you're still going to be working to find out what happened to my mom, the _least_ I can do is get you something hot to drink. It is a bit chilly out h-" The detective cuts him off.

 

"No, Jerome," He's desperate now, worried that any second now the boy is going to notice the condition being this close to him puts Jim in. He urges him to go toward his trailer, "I _really_ shouldn't." It's with that statement that Jerome curiously looks down, and then things click easily into place in the redhead's mind.

 

He realises that the way Jim has been looking at him all night wasn't just pity and concern for him, realises the way Jim's been angling his jacket and arms all night to try to cover himself, realises exactly what all of the signs meant. "Oh-o-oh... I didn't realise-" He's shaken by the realisation, though if he's honest the idea of Jim Gordon's body against his is not at all unappealing. If anything, he found the thought more arousing than he thought he probably should, and he had been pretty sure he wasn't attracted to men, but-

 

The detective nods, "Yeah, you didn't." He says, turning to leave.

 

"Wait!" The boy calls, " _Please,_ " he asks Jim, "Come in." He's shaking as he opens the door, and then he stands on the threshold, looking at the detective with pleading eyes. He can't believe what he's about to say, but he says it because even though he's never done this-there's just _something about Jim_. So he says it: "W-we're both adults here...aren't we?"

 

He honestly feels less like an adult than he ever has in his life at that moment, but Jim doesn't need to know that.

 

It's not that Jim's more logical side wasn't there - he could still hear it loud and clear:

 

_He just saw his mother's murdered, mangled body. He's vulnerable and you'd be taking advantage of that!_

_He's only eighteen!_

_You're going to have to question him down at the precinct at some point, Jim, how embarrassing will that be if you screw him?!_

 

His bad thoughts were too loud though, and they overshadowed everything.

 

Jim takes a deep breath, gulping, his inner demon cheering and telling him to _just take the lay, man._ Finally, he takes a step toward the trailer. Then another. And against his better judgement, he takes another and another.

 

He's inside the trailer only moments later, but everything after Jerome shuts the door is a blur, because as soon as he hears the lock click he's pressing the redhead down into the first mattress he sees. He feels like he's doing something bad, something wrong, and if there's anything that makes it hard to stop-it's that.

 

He can tell Jerome's barely even kissed anyone, despite his lips and tongue making a valiant attempt to trick him.

 

He's got the coat and the sweater off of him, and then the boy is beneath him with his plaid button down shirt only half buttoned. Jim tugs at his own layers as an afterthought, throwing his clothing in the same general direction as Jerome's. The eighteen year old is looking up at him unwaveringly, his gaze curious, observant, somehow already trusting. Jerome thinks he might have trusted Jim Gordon the moment he heard his voice.

 

The detective kisses him hard, unable to resist the pull of those eyes, watching him, waiting for him.

 

He couldn't help wanting to mark up the skin he was exposing button by button, and when he removed the plaid all together the skin underneath quickly began to gain gentle pink blooms all across it. Jerome couldn't help the gasps that left his mouth when Jim began to multitask, lips sucking marks into Jerome's skin and fingers quickly working the buttons on his pants.

 

He lifted his hips for Jim, who removed the pants and boxers before throwing them without a second thought. He was left bare beneath the older man, feeling extremely nervous, feeling exactly like the virgin he was. Jim noted the way the teen squirmed, "I'm your first, aren't I?" He asked.

 

Jerome nodded beneath him, "Y-yes...you are."

 

"Flip." Jim tells him then, and after the redhead does, Jim grabs his hips and pulls him so that his legs are hanging down off the bed. Jim leans over, face hovering above him. The teen gives a noise of surprise and his mind goes momentarily blank when suddenly he feels something wet and hot press against his entrance. It takes him a few moments to process the situation and come to the conclusion that it was, in fact, a _tongue._

 

Jim was truly getting him slick, mustering up all the saliva he could manage. Damn, he just _really_ didn't want to hurt the kid.

 

He removes his mouth and experimentally thrusts a finger in to feel how loose he is. He spits against the hole again before thrusting two fingers in. Jerome arches his back, moaning, "Jim-" The teen could feel the two fingers inside of him, scissoring and stretching him. He could feel the wetness and slickness of the lubricant as Jim added a third finger.

 

Jim gave the entrance a good minute of stretching then, extremely considerate of the fact that Jerome had never done anything before. It was only when he was absolutely sure that the redhead was ready that he removed the fingers, and Jerome stood up.

 

When Jim removed his own pants and boxers the boy did get a little nervous. "You're so....big..." He pointed out, though he didn't hesitate to straddle the detective as soon as the man sat down. The cop's arms supported him then, maneuvering the teen to line his entrance up with his member. Jerome had never, in all his eighteen years of life, felt anticipation so horrid. Knowing he was going to be penetrated but not knowing when was the worst feeling, waiting and wanting for it to come.

 

"Hmm... Jim-?"

 

The older detective smirked down at the boy, who only smiled nervously up at him in return. The smile didn't last long, of course, interrupted when the detective's cock suddenly slipped past the first ring of muscles that guarded him. He could only give a deep groan, mouth dropping open and fingers curling into the flesh of Jim's shoulder until they turned white. He'd never felt so...so... _full._

 

The burn of the stretch was thrown to the back of his head, the rimming seeming to have done it's job, making the pleasure the main attraction. Jim paused, half seated in Jerome as he waited for him to become comfortable. It was when the boy nodded to him that he slowly lowered him the rest of the way onto his member, the two of them moving to rest against each other for a minute.

 

Jerome can't help his curiosity, looking down at the detective. Jim's eyes are lidded, but look up at him all the same-their eyes meet then. Jerome's world stops, because he's losing his virginity, and Jim makes him feel so in control, and so _safe_ , and wow, they're just _looking at each other._

 

"Jim..." Jerome sighs, a small smile taking over his face before his lips are stolen.

 

The kiss was heated, more heated than any they'd shared prior, and Jim's tongue was slipping into Jerome's mouth soon to play with his tongue. The redhead moaned before he felt Jim begin thrusting against him. The feeling was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, and he could only gasp against Jim's lips for a moment.

 

Thrusting upward wasn't the easiest thing, but Jim thinks the kid sitting in his lap is a seemingly innocent thing - smashing that innocence by _screwing_ him while he's sitting in it sort of gets him going. He couldn't resist even if it meant putting in some extra effort. The eighteen year old's taking it like a champion too, and his bad thoughts aren't shutting up any time soon.

 

Jerome can't feel any burn at all anymore, and his body is lost in pleasure instead. His eyes are closed and his mouth gaping as he continues to leave Jim in control. The older man is the only person in the world right now.

 

Jim groans in pleasure before kissing and sucking at the younger man's neck and shoulders. It takes courage to admit, but he's in the middle of, quite possibly, _the_ best sex of his life. The sounds the redhead is making are only fueling his fire, and he continues thrusting until suddenly he taps Jerome's prostate and the boy's orgasming above Jim. His muscles clench down on Jim in the moment of pleasure, and so it took mere moments for Jim reach his own climax afterward.

 

When he came he buried himself in Jerome as deeply as he could and held him tightly.  Even after they'd both come down he just kept holding him close. He could tell the kid was sweet because he held him just as tightly, and was pressing his face into the older man's shoulder, humming and nuzzling himself in. It killed him to know he needed to leave as soon as possible to avoid questioning from his girlfriend - also he needed to question the circus announcer.

 

Jim leaned back and looked at Jerome, whose face fell. He was about to speak, but the redhead already seemed to know what he was going to say.

 

"Will you come back?" He asked, and Jim saw hope in his eyes. The kid wanted him to come back? He paused, there was something _about_ Jerome...

 

"If you're okay with that?" Jim replied, and the boy smiled and nodded and Jim just couldn't help kissing his cheek then.

  
  


The next morning down at the precinct, a very confused Harvey Bullock entered his place of work to a group of...circus performers...? He sees Jim leading even more of them into the building, but suspiciously, Leslie isn't with Jim the way she should have been. "Morning, partner." Jim calls to Harvey from across the precinct, "Gonna need a little help here." He walks past Harvey, close enough that Harvey gets a whiff of his soap.

 

"No kidding - Hold up!" He says playfully, and Jim turns. He's wondering what on Earth Harvey is stopping him for - Jerome is waiting to be questioned...

 

"You got _laid-"_ Harvey grinned huge, "You slept somewhere without razors and you smell like you rolled in lady soap." _Wrong about the razor part, I just didn't use it,_   Jim's head screamed, but he's more concerned than anything about exactly how much trouble his partner's powers of deduction could get him into. He hadn't officially broken it off with Leslie, and if she heard somehow through someone, someway that he'd gotten laid-

 

"Not true." Jim insisted, because Harvey really, _really_ didn't need to know that Jim had screwed the victim's son, questioned and arrested a suspect, sent his girlfriend home, then returned and screwed the victim's son again (the two had sexual tension between them so thick it could be cut with a knife) before going to bed with him. They'd only gotten two hours of sleep before needing to head back to work on the case, and Harvey _did not_ need to know that yes, there was only lady soap in the entire trailer. It seemed Jerome never got much of anything of his own.

 

Less than _anything,_ Harvey _did not_ need to know that Jim was already planning on breaking up with his girlfriend in favour of the kid.

 

"Nah, I'm right." Harvey smirks and lets Jim go.

 

Jim finally just smirks and _lets_ him feel triumphant, after all, even if Jim wasn't going to tell anyone, Harvey _was_ right. Jim _had_ gotten laid-

  
_Twice._


End file.
